The tale of the three brothers and their little sister
by Salazar Tarrant H. Slytherin
Summary: Many had said there were only the Peverall brothers. But what if that was not true? What if there was a sister named Callista? And what when Death offered congratualtions and gifts if she asked for something astounding, that nobody would ever think of? Read to find out. (I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Callista Peverall. Also ask for update if you wish there to be one.)


**The tale of the Three brothers and sister.**

So it is said that the three brothers alone had gained gifts from Death by defeating his obstacle, but that was not so true. There was a women, their sister. Ignotus, Cadmus, Antioch, and finally, Callista Peverall, had once outsmarted Death for a short time by defeating a deadly obstacle with their magic. They took out their wands. With a wave they successfully created a bridge to the other side of the river. But before they could cross the magic made bridge something or _someone _blocked their path. It was Death. He was angry, he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would usually drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate them by awarding them gifts of their choosing:

**The Elder Wand**; the eldest asked for a wand more powerful then any in existence, so Death fashioned him one with the Elder tree that stood near by.  
**The Resurrection Stone**; the second brother decided he would humiliate death further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from their final resting place, and so Death plucked a smooth black stone out of the river and offered him it.

**The invisibility cloak**; The third brother, a humble man, he asked Death for something that could let him go forth with out being followed by him. And so it was, that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility. But no one knew of the women that was with them, their lovely little sister. Callista Artemus Peverall. Death finally turned to her. Though what she asked of wasn't like any other. She wished for,

**Deaths love**; and so she had gotten it. With Deaths magic, before him appeared to black wedding bands. Beautifully crafted with elegant white and gold swirls, red jewels wrapped thoroughly around the black marbled band. She had gone hand-in-hand with Death, to join him. To complete their bond by consummating, thus bearing Death's children. Though her elder brothers were repulsed at the thought of their youngest sibling bonding with Death himself.

**The first brother, **Antioch traveled to a distant village, with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed the wizard with whom he once quarrelled with. Drunk with power, he bragged in a pub one day, saying how his wand was the most powerful in existence, how he was invincible. A man, whom had heard about the precious Elder wand, in the very same night. Had snuck into the wizards bedroom, while he was fast asleep. He stole the wand and slit Antioch's throat for good measure. And so. . . Death took the first brother as his own.

**The second brother**, Cadmus journeyed to his home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his utter delight, the women whom he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death had appeared before his very eyes. But soon, she turned sad and cold. For she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad by hopeless longing, the second brother hanged himself to join his one true love in the after life. And so, Death took the second brother.

**The youngest of the three**, Ignotus hid his himself rather well. Death had searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when the youngest brother attained a great age did he shed the cloak of invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as if he were an old friend, Ignotus then went with him gladly to parting his life, as equals.

**The Sister**, Death could not part with such a beauty, the one whom was sly enough to win his blackened heart. But alas her time had come. As she lay on her Death bed, Death and their children had sat by her lovingly. Waiting for her time. Bringing up old memories that had been once hidden. As she lay there, taking her last breaths, her eldest asked of the story about how they met. Death smiled at his loving wife, holding her cold, pale hands.

"Well you see children. . ." He whispered, his voice a deep baritone. "It all started when her and her three brothers crossed my river. . ."

And then, did she die peaceful, hearing the wondrous story as to how they met.


End file.
